Samantha of Arendelle
by SamanthaFrozenHeart
Summary: What if in stand of going down with there ship. Iduna and Agnarr where saved by a very special orca? One that would change there lives forever? One that given them the chance to go home and tell Anna the truth? Free Elsa from her locked room?
1. Getting rescued from the ship

Iduna's point of view:

Iduna was looking out at the dark sea. She knew deep down it was wrong to keep lying to Anna. Then now lying to both Anna and Elsa about where they were going. What they where doing and looking for was answers to Elsa's powers. She was lost in thought when a high wave crashed down in front of her. Causing Iduna to jump out of her skin. She looked over at Agnarr her husband. Whom she lied to the most. She then looked over at the waves. The dark sea was very dangerous. It was a huge risk going there. She knew there was very little chance of surviving. So she wanted to tell her husband the truth. She didn't want to go down on lies. She took a deep breath and walked over to her husband. Whom could tell she was upset. For he wrapped his arms around his waste holding her close.

"What is it dear?" Iduna heard him ask her.

"I need to tell you the truth. About my past...where I came from." She said looking down. Agnarr had put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. Iduna couldn't help but feel like she didn't deserve him. Looking at her like that with nothing but love and trust.

"I'm Northuldra...I came from the forest. Where we first met. We used to play together with the wind spirit as kids. When our families turned on each other. I saved you with the help of the spirits." Her husband looked confused. As if he was trying to remember the all of it. But he could only remember the girl he saw playing with the spirit. There families fighting a voice someone saving him.

"You don't remember because...I asked the trolls to replace your memories. I had to hide who I was...for I tried going back to the forest...but the fog blocked me out...you know them nights I disappeared from bed saying I was checking on the girls? That was me sneaking out...trying to see them...make sure they were okay...I'm sorry...I should had told you...but I didn't want you to hate me...I didn't want to lose you too..." Iduna felt like crying but Agnarr given her a soft kiss on the lips which helped her relax.

"You would never lose me. I still love you just as much. Even more now that I know you saved me...given up everything for me." Iduna looked at him shocked.

"Even when I lied to you so much?" Agnarr nodded at her.

"Yes even with the lies. I know you did it to protect yourself." Iduna laid her head on his chest for a moment. She then pulled away.

"When we get home...I want to tell the girls the truth. They don't deserve to be apart like that." Agnarr wanted to agree. But he was worried about Elsa's powers.

"What about Elsa's powers? What if she loses control again and we can't help her?" Iduna shook her head.

"She has Anna. Her love could hold up the world..." Agnarr nodded agreeing with that.

"Okay we will tell them when we get home." Iduna smiled at that. She then noticed one huge wave over the ship.

"THE WAVES ARE TO HIGH!" She cried out scared. Her husband held her close whispering.

"I love you." Before Iduna could say anything back. The wave crashed down and the ship along with them were under water. Iduna was ripped away from her husband when the wave crashed down on them. She struggled to swim and get up to the surface. Whey looking around for her husband worried. When she noticed something kind of odd.

An orca swimming towards her. A young looking one too. What was odd about it was the fact the orca was in the dark sea alone. She didn't know much about them. But she knew they they lived in groups called pods and never stray away from them. Soon the orca seemed to be making vocals at her and turning it's back to her. Iduna was confused what was the orca trying to tell her? She then noticed it was holding it's dorsal fin towards her. As if telling her to grab on. She reached over carefully grabbing a hold of it with her hand. She held on as the orca swim away towards her husband who was floating lifelessly in the water. She started to worry unsure of what the orca would do. She didn't want to leave her husband like that...she didn't want to lose him to. But before she knew it the orca had carefully used it's head to push him around. Iduna was about to hit at the orca to tell it to knock it off when she noticed it was heading towards a shore line. The orca was trying to save them. Soon the orca had pushed her husband up onto land and she let it go. She went over to her husband giving him CPR. Soon he started to breath and cough up water. She turned to somehow thank the orca. But the orca was gone and in it's place was a girl whom Iduna could tell was just a scared baby.

Samantha's point of view:

She must had looked like a mad woman. Running down the street covered in scrapes, cuts, bruises, ripped dress and badly damaged hair. Pale as a ghost due to having never been out in the sun. Thin as a rail. But at that moment Samantha didn't care what she looked like. She just needed to get away.

Ever sense Samantha was five years old. When she was blessed by the spirits and given her magical powers. When Samantha past a test. Proving she was pure at heart. Her parents abused her called her a freak, monster. Hitting her, ripping out her hair. Leaving Sam locked up in her room other then when they forced her to work as there slave. They only fed her moody and bad food which made her sicker then a dog. Over time she became very thin and weak due to it too.

That day she had turned fourteen years old. Her birthdays always just had extra beatings. But that day something changed. Her father if she could even call him that. Came home drunk and went into Sam's room saying to her.

"Your a woman now. Even though your a freak. You still have the job of carrying the family line. Nobody is ever going to want to be with a freak like you. Hell nobody is ever gonna love you. So I guess I have to do the dirty deed..." Samantha looked at him wide eyed. She didn't know half of what he was talking about. Nobody had ever given her the 'talk' yet. She also hadn't even had her first period or anything like that yet. But she knew one thing. She had to get out of there at that moment fast. She waved her hands using her magic for once to defend herself. She blasted her dad back into the wall knocking him out. Normally she let her parents do whatever they wanted to do to her. She even came to believe she deserved the abuse. But she knew that if she didn't get out of there. A line would be crossed and she would never come back from it. Sam gotten up and ran out of the house as fast as she could. She looked around scared. She had no where to go...no other family that would be willing to take her in. She didn't know what to do but something drown her to the ocean. She ran towards it and stopped close to the water. She looked behind her and thankfully nobody was chasing her. She then looked towards the water. She shook her head taking a deep breath before diving into the water. Soon enough she changed forms for the first time. She changed into an orca form. Samantha struggled to get used to swimming as an orca. She never swam before let alone change forms. She didn't even know she could do that. Soon enough she gotten used to it and swam away as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was even going. She soon gotten to the dark sea where she felt sick. Soon she puked up what little food she ate that day. She then swim up to the surface getting some air. When she noticed a ship. She then watched as a big wave crashed down sending it under water. She spy hoped for a moment pin pointing where the closest shore line was. She then dove under water and swim over to the woman she saw first Iduna. Even though Sam was badly abused and didn't trust humans period. She still had a big heart and wanted to save two people she never seen before in her life. She made vocals at Iduna turning her back to her holding out her dorsal fin. She was trying to tell her to grab on. As soon as she felt Iduna grab a hold of her dorsal fin she went to swim towards the shore line. When she noticed a man not moving. She swim towards him and started to carefully push him with her head. When she gotten them to the shore line. She changed into her human form and watched them closely. Thankfully they would both be okay.

"Was there anybody else on the ship?" She asked them softly. She looked at them scared. Where they going to hit her and call her a freak to?

"No we where the only ones...was that orca you?" Sam heard the woman ask. When the woman moved closer to her Sam flinched. The woman held up her hands backing up showing Sam she met no harm. Sam nodded at her.

"P-please don't hurt me..." Sam whimpered out. Maybe saving them was a mistake.

/A/N: First of all I would like to say. Thank you for reading. I hope it was okay.

Second of all the reason why I wrote this. Was because people bashed my ideas when I tried to role play this OC. (Samantha) saying my ideas where stupid. Saying my writing sucked ect. I just simply wanted to write. So I did.

Third of all feel free to leave me ideas of what you would like to see happen next. Let me know what you think of the first chapter.


	2. Helping each other? Disagreements?

Agnarr's point of view:

Agnarr looked towards Samantha. "I promise we wont hurt you. What is your name dear?" He asked her softly. Sam relaxed a bit something told her she could trust them.

"Samantha but you can call me Sam." She told him softly. Agnarr nodded at that.

"I'm Agnarr and this is my wife Iduna. Do you have anywhere to go?" He was trying to figure out two things. One what to do about Sam. He couldn't just leave her alone like that. Also he thought if she had a family to go home to. Maybe they could help them get back home. For he didn't know what else to do. But he knew he had to get back to his daughters. Sam looked at him wide eyed and shook her head.

"D-don't make me go back there..." She started to cry a bit scared. Iduna walked over to Sam and kneeled down in front of her.

"Shh it is okay. We wont make you go back there. We would take you home with us though okay?" Sam nodded at that. Agnarr wasn't sure about it at first but he then agreed to it. It was the least they can do after Sam saved them. But he wished his wife talked to him about it first. But now he had to figure out how to get all three of them back to the castle. But Sam kind of beaten him to it.

"I don't know very much magic yet...I never um gotten to learn any spells...but if you happen to know a teleporting spell...maybe I could try it..." She said softly to them. Iduna looked lost in thought but she saw her bag in the water. She reached for it and opened it up. She pulled out an old spell book that even her husband didn't know about. Agnarr didn't think much of it. He figured she was trying to study Elsa's magic with that book. Iduna opened it up and found a spell. She showed it to Sam.

"What about this one?" She asked her. Sam had gotten out of the water. She took the book from Iduna reading over the spell.

"I could try it." She went to give Iduna the book back but Iduna shook her head.

"You can keep it." Sam given her a big smile. It was the first time ever anybody given her anything.

"Thank you..." She said softly. She whispered the spell and soon Agnarr, Iduna and Sam where teleported to the castle.

Samantha's point of view:

Samantha didn't know what she expected to see when they gotten there. She just didn't expect to see a castle. Sam also knew that judging buy Agnarr's and Iduna's cloths that they where not cooks, maids or some other kind of servants. Her eyes went wide figuring it out. They where the king and queen. She didn't say anything about it but followed them inside. When they gotten there she looked around a bit. Iduna looked over at Sam and whispered.

"Come with me. Let's get you cleaned up and into some better clothing." Sam nodded and followed Iduna down the hallway. She noticed a painting she stopped to look at it. It was a painting of Agnarr, Iduna, Elsa and Anna. Iduna stood beside Sam and pointed out her daughters.

"That little one there is Anna. She is a hyper, lovable goofball. That one there. Is Elsa my first born. She is a bit shy and like you she was blessed with the gift of magic. She can make it snow and ice appear." Samantha gasped at that. Another person like her? It was also the first time anybody said that having magic was a gift or a blessing to her. Most people just called her a monster or a freak.

"I hope I could maybe meet them..." Sam said softly. She never had a friend before it would be nice to have one..maybe two. But she didn't dare to hope.

"You will tomorrow." Iduna promised grabbing a hold of Sam's hand. She lead Sam to the bathroom.

Iduna's point of view:

After telling Sam about her daughters. Iduna lead Sam to the bathroom. She looked at her.

"I'm going to start a bath for you. You can undress and put your cloths in there." She pointed to a basket. Sam nodded and started to strip. Iduna had turned and started the bath. She made it nice and hot but not to hot. She also dropped in one of her favorite bathbombs. She then turned and looked at Sam she gasped seeing her whole body was black and blue. All the cuts and scrapes. Iduna wanted to cry for the young woman. But she stayed strong. She helped Sam into the tub and whispered.

"Just relax and warm up. I'll be right back." Iduna left the bathroom. She went to the room she shared with her husband grabbing a nightgown. It would be quite big on Sam but for now tell they can get her some clothing it would have to do. There was no way she was going to let Sam wear that ripped up dress was it? She couldn't tell. She also grabbed her hair brush and scissors. Agnarr had came out of there joined bathroom and looked at her.

"I wish you would had talked to me about agreeing to let her stay. What about Elsa? Her powers? What about Anna? I don't need another issue." Iduna looked at him shocked.

"So what are you saying? We should throw her out? Send her back? Trust me I'll leave you before that happens. You hadn't seen..." She shook her head. Agnarr sighed at that.

"No I'm not saying that. I'm just saying there is other things we could had done. Send her to a foster home. We still have to figure out how to handle the Elsa and Anna thing..." Iduna shook her head.

"No I know what a foster home is like...there is no way I'm sending her to one of them. Look just for a few days okay? Who knows maybe her and Elsa could help each other control there powers. It is the least we can do after she saved us..." Agnarr nodded at him.

"I'll give it two weeks. Then she is out." He said firmly. Iduna looked shocked. Her husband never talked to her that firm before. He was also never one to turn another person who needed help away. Why now?

"Okay I'm going to go help clean her up. I'll see you later." She wasn't planning on joining him in bed that night. It was there first real fight ever. If it was even a fight. But she felt upset. She left there room and went to the bathroom Sam was in. She then helped wash up Sam's wounds carefully and washed out her hair. She then brushed it out and cut some of it. Saving what she could from the damage. After she was done she pulled the plug and helped Sam out. She handed her the nightgown.

"It will be a bit big on you. But tomorrow I promise we will get you some cloths that fit." Sam nodded at her saying a soft.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." She slipped on the nightgown.

"Your welcome come on you should get some sleep." She lead Sam over to what would be her bedroom. She helped tuck Sam in and out of habit sing her to sleep. When Sam fallen asleep Iduna leaned over and kissed her forehead. She left her room and went into another room just down the hallway where she would be sleeping that night.

/A/N: Sorry about the wait. I gotten sick with a bad cold/flu bug. I hope it is okay and wroth the wait. Leave me ideas and tips please?


End file.
